videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shantel Jameson/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Shantel is seen punching to the training bag in the gym. Her brother Murdock is seen behind in the wall.) Shantel Jameson, The Sassy Boxer. She's the current Women's Bantamweight Boxer champion in the World Boxing Association. (Shantel is later seen shopping with her friendly rival Connie Markov, a russian brown short haired woman. Both women wear casual clothing.) She won the championship against Connie Markov in her debut. However, both of them manage to have a good friendship that trascends the boxing world. (Shantel reads the invitation of the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament.) Recently, Shantel is officially invited to join the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament in hopes to deal with Don Z, the man who attempted to kill her and her brother months ago in an ambush. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Lu Fong Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Hong Kong Showdown. Lu Fong just finished his acting session.) * Film Director: "Cut!" (The filming crew applaud to Fong's performance.) * Film Director: "That's a wrap!" (Shantel just came to scene in time.) * Shantel: "Hey! Are you Lu Fong?" * Fong: "What's up, lady?" * Shantel: "Gotta ask the following question?" * Fong: "I accept!" * Shantel: "I'm not of a critic, but everyone knows Disco music is so yesterday." (Fong's head is getting red of frustation after hearing Shantel's commentary.) * Fong: "Watch your fucking mouth, lady! Disco music is the most funkiest musical genre ever existed!" * Shantel: "Take it with sarcasm, Fong." (Fong goes to his Jeet Kune Disco stance and challenges Shantel.) * Fong: "Beware, lady! Prepare to feel the power of my Jeet Kune Disco!" * Shantel: "Oh well... here it goes." (Shantel accepts his challenge and goes to her Boxing and Blues stance.) After-Match Cutscene (Fong is still unconscious and with his eyes spinning anime-style from the fight while imaginary chibi versions of the Bee Gees surround his head for a while.) * Shantel: "Oops! Did I hit you so hard?" (However, Fong shakes his head as he starts to recover his consciousness and gets up.) * Fong: "It's nothing, milady." * Shantel: "You're really a strange competitor." * Fong: "Not many people talked about that earlier." * Shantel: "Sorry for the commentary I mentioned." (The film director's voice is heard off-screen.) * Film Director: "Fong, time to take your rest." * Fong: "I wish we're still talking but... I must go!" * Shantel: "I'm really looking forward to your next movie!" * Fong: "Thanks, Miss Jameson!" (Fong leaves the stage running comically. Then the camera focuses on Shantel, who's crossing her arms out of sincerity.) Tournament Finals - VS. Murdock Jameson Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we got a sibling fight Straight Outta Detroit! Introducing first... The Sassy Boxer, Shantel Jameson! And her oponent, is her own brother... The Emerald Avenger, Murdock Jameson!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Shantel: "Hey, brother!" * Murdock: "Shantel? What the fuck are ya' doin' here?" * Shantel: "I need to win the tournament by myself." * Murdock: "It's not the moment to talk about that!" (Shantel goes to her Boxing and Blues stance and challenges Murdock.) * Shantel: "Bet that you're still overprotective, Murdock." * Murdock: "There's no time to lose and let's fight, sister!" (Murdock accepts her challenge and goes to his Rap Thai stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Murdock, Shantel is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Shantel Jameson!" * Shantel: "Don't feel bad, brother. Promise me that your revenge with the cultists will be settled." * Murdock: "I promise, sister." (Murdock gets up and pumpfists his sister. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Shantel: "Damnit! There's not a single moment anyone congratulate my victory?" * Murdock: "Someone's coming, Shantel." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Shantel Jameson." * Shantel: "I'm not in good mood for that, messenger." * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Murdock: "Don't go, sister! You're the only thing I left!" * Shantel: "No need to worry, Murdock. I'll be back!" * Murdock: "Take care well, Shantel." (Shantel decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Shantel gets out of it.) * Shantel: "Mister, where's that guy yo're mentionin' earlier?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Shantel: "He's the same guy who attempted to put an end to my life!" * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Shantel: "Time to deliver him the biggest beatdown of his life!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Shantel Jameson. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Shantel.) * Don Z: "Surpised to see me again, Shantel?" * Shantel: "Don Z!" * Don Z: "Are you really angry with me?" * Shantel: "Exactly, dirty fucked!" * Don Z: "I expected a better commentary from you." * Shantel: "Enough talk, Reggaetonero." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "I will stop your insolence, Miss Jameson." * Shantel: "Karma will devour ya' right now! Prepare yo'self!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Shantel: "Get up, Don Z and mention your true motives now!" * Don Z: "I will explain what really happened. It was an order from the shadow figure." * Shantel: "The shadow figure?" * Don Z: "He was my boss from an unknown dimension... until I fed up with his demonic plans. For this reason, I'm atoning for my misdeeds." * Shantel: "Okay! I understand... I accept your atonement." (Shantel shakes hands with Don Z as both start to respect each other.) * Don Z: "From now on, there's no more bad blood between us." * Shantel: "We're now in peace... Before I go to his place, can you tell me the exact location of it?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Shantel: "Everything is now forgiven, Donovan." (Then Shantel waves with her right arm and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, she pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Shantel goes forward to the tunnel, she stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "Good night, Miss Jameson! You just came in time for the end of Earth." * Shantel: "Are you the boss Don Z mentioned earlier?" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "Of course I am. Name's Doctor Giga, and in a few minutes, I will become the future master of this pathetic world. What do you came here in first place?" * Shantel: "You manipulated Don Z into doing your dirty business!" * Doctor Giga: "That Donovan Zambrano is nothing but a sellout for betraying me." * Shantel: "This happens exactly to you for being a bad boss!" * Doctor Giga: "Nice try! I'm already doing my interdimensional conquest that started long time ago!" * Shantel: "Are you fucking mad? What about the other worlds?" * Doctor Giga: "The other worlds you mentioned... I already took them!" (Shantel enraged towards Doctor Giga's actions and attempts to strike with her Upper Rush, but the dictator slaps her far back to the square one.) * Shantel: "Did you notice that hitting on a woman like me is wrong?" * Doctor Giga: "Are you lecturing my ruthlessness?" * Shantel: "Better not to take Earth and its people." (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Shantel and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "You're not but a troublemaker! I will take Earth once I'll finish you, so-called Sassy Boxer!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Shantel: "Stay down, evildoer... I win!" * Doctor Giga: "Not so fast, Shantel... I got a last resort against you!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Shantel: "What kind of madman is really insane to do that?" * Doctor Giga: "You wouldn't survive in the following seconds after the explosion as I will escape." (Then Shantel looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Shantel: "You are really pathetic... I expected a better threat than that!" * Doctor Giga: "Are you disqualifying me?" * Shantel: "Enjoy your last day in this scrapyard, motherfucka'!" (Shantel makes a sassy pose to Doctor Giga and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "Shantel Jameson... you are a bitch!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to a flashback of Murdock disintegrating Azimilor to ashes in the cave Murdock's ending for details.) * Shantel (v/o): "Yesterday, both my brother and I stopped the machinations of Azimilor, an albino shapeshifting mass murderer who masqueraded as the leader of the Neo Ku Klux Klan. Since then, the deaths of our family are avenged." (Then we cut to the locker room, where Shantel is preparing for her match.) * Shantel (v/o): "And now... I'm ready to defend my championship against a familiar figure." (She's then greeted by two familiar subjects, Tyson Floyd and Antwan Green. Both of them are wearing casual clothing.) * Shantel: "Hey, I know you two!" * Tyson: "Yo! I heard you stopped a madman's plans for world domination." * Antwan: "And because of that, you're now famous!" * Shantel: "Thanks! I noticed that you competed in different tournaments, right?" * Tyson: "In the one where I won the first, it involved criminals, weirdos and a japanese schoolgirl who plays videogames." * Antwan: "The one where I'm involved had a grimdark environment, the competitors are mostly military themed save for two of my friends Huang Jing and Nadia Zidane." * Shantel: "Good for ya'! I got a boxing match tonight... wish me good luck!" (Both Tyson and Antwan gives her a thumbs up before she leaves the locker room. We then cut to the Boxing Ring as Shantel now makes her way along with her opponent, being none another than Sofia Melania [who wears her secondary attire from Brutal Fists 2, save for her gloves being traditional]. Both women are facing off for twenty seconds as the famous boxing announcer Michael Buffer starts to say his catchphrase.) * Michael Buffer: "Let's get ready to rumbleeeeeeeee!" (Both women pump their fists with each other.) * Sofia: "Good to see the one who stopped Doctor Giga!" * Shantel: "I noticed your involvement in the second Brutal Fists tournament." * Sofia: "That one lovecraftian monster is pretty much a potty mouthed racist." * Shantel: "He's nothing compared to either Doctor Giga or Azimilor." * Sofia: "Enough talk and let's fight like proper damas." * Shantel: "Betcha' you do, Miss Melania!" (They start to fight for twenty seconds. Cut flash forward to the twelve rounds of the entire match, showcasing both boxers' strikes, knockdowns and taking rests between rounds. After that, the match finishes by judge's decision.) * Michael Buffer: "Your winner... and still Women's Bantamweight Champioooon... Shanteeeeel Jameson!" (The boxing referee raises Shantel's arm while the crowd cheers and then the judges give her the Women's Bantamweight Championship. After that, she and Sofía hug to each other for ten seconds.) * Sofia: "Thank you for the match!" * Shantel: "I wouldn't remain the championship had if not for my manager, Terrence West... and my brother, Murdock Jameson." (Terrence West, the fiancé of Shantel, is an afro-american bald man wearing a conventional trainer attire colored green, shows up along with Murdock in the boxing ring. Both men grab Shantel upwards as she puts her legs on their shoulders.) * Terrence (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): "You did it again, my lovely Shantel!" * Murdock: "I'm proud of you, sister!" * Shantel: "Thanks guys, you two are my family." (Shantel celebrates her victory with her championship belt before the camera freezes for ten seconds. After this, the screen fades to black.) Category:Arcade